Mercury's Revenge
by Kiko Gorgon
Summary: So this is something that me and The Citrus Principle wrote sometime ago, Kinda AUish... Warning, this contains rape... Mentions of Bumblebee... Paring is Mercury and Yang... I do not Own RWBY, nor the Characters.
Mercury Black was many things, evil, sinister, a jerk and most of all, a _monster_. He managed to lour Yang Xiao Long into an abandoned building about 8 months after she broke his leg in the Vytal Tournament, and the end of Beacon. Boy was she in for it.

Yang was glaring when she walked into the warehouse, "Okay, I'm here Mercury what do you want?" she had made the poor decision to leave her gauntlet at home and when she sees movement beside her, she brings her fist up to defend herself.

He waits for her to enter before kicking her in the back of her head, making sure to daze her before injecting her with an aura neutralizer. He kicks Yang in the side one more time as she falls to the ground for good measure, sending her sliding across the floor and into a stack of boxes "That's for busting my leg you bitch..."

Yang whimpers, her head spinning and her body limp and bruised as she rests against the boxes "You... You bastard" she grits her teeth as she tries to get up, her arm failing her as she stares up at him, her eyes red in rage. Blood drips down the side pf her face, staining some of her hair red.

He walks over to her kicks her again, making sure to drive the tip of his boot into her ribs, and her back into the wooden boxes "Shut up bitch..."

Yang winces, a cough leaving her as the kick drives the air from her lungs.

He reaches down to grab a fistful of her precious hair and he jerks her up onto her knees, "Now I'm gonna get some payback out of you..."

Yang glares at him, her body shaking and even without her aura; she aims a punch at him, "Jerk!"

He kicks her wrist aside, slamming it against the corner of another nearby stack of boxes in the locked, disused warehouse and a sickening crack is heard, "Shut up blondie..."

Yang cries out, clutching her wrist to her chest, her body shaking even harder "Stop..."

"Maybe I should break your arm... You can see how it feels" He kicks her in the gut. "Oh wait, Adam did a good job with that one, didn't he…?"

Yang cries out again, her body slumping against the boxes.

He pulls her up by the hair again, unzipping his pants, "Oh no... You don't get off that easy..."

Her eyes widen slightly, "I... I won't..." Yang brings her knee up to hit his wrist "I… I won't let you…"

He knees her hard in the stomach, watching as she go limp, it's only than that he pulls his cock out, "Oh that's what you think..."

Yang coughs again, her eyes shut and she closes her mouth.

He slams her head against the boxes behind her, "Open..." he tightens his grip in her hair.

She winces, her eyes opening but her mouth stays shut, a glare is leveled at him with piercing red eyes.

He punches her in the jaw, and stomps on her ankle.

Yang screams, her body slumping to the ground in a daze.

He forces his cock into her slackened jaw, pushing his shaft into her warm, wet and soft mouth.

Yang whimpers as she goes to bite, her broken hand coming up to push at his hips in a futile attempt to get him to stop.

He punches the side of her head to stop her, pushing his shaft down her throat...

Yang gags, her eye a half-lidded as she clenches her hand onto his hips.

He yanks on her hair to slam the back of her head to hit the boxes again, thrusting his cock into her throat again.

Yangs arm goes limp and she moans around his cock, her eyes closing and her tongue rubs along the underside of his cock.

"Better, Blondie…" He sneers, thrusting over and over, using her hair to bring her all the way onto to the base of his shaft...

Yang stops fighting, tears run down her face, her throat contracting around his cock as she tries to swallow.

He fucks her orally for several minutes, groaning as his cock starts twitching. As Mercury's about to finish though, he pulls out, cumming onto her face, "That's a good look for you Blondie..."

Yang whimpers, her hand coming up to whip away the sticky fluid coating her face, her hand trembling, but she doesn't say anything.

"What? Don't like that? Then how about _this_?" He snarls, seizing her by her hair again and hefting her to bend her over the box to pull her shorts down...

"Don't" She whimpers, kicking back at him, only to whimper as she wipes more of his seed off with her arm.

He slams her face into the box with a growl, kicks her hurt ankle again, this time firing off the gun in his boot, and then kicks her between the legs, the toe off his boot connecting with her slit through the front of her shorts, "Shut up and take it!"

Yang screams, pain jolting through her as he shoots her ankle – if it wasn't broken before it is now - and her thighs clench as he kicks her. She cries, tears dripping onto the desk, her body to beaten to do anymore fighting.

"That's a good bitch..." He growls, yanking her shorts and panties down to her thighs.

Yang whimpers, her head shaking in a futile attempt to try to stop him. _She should have never come here._

He takes a moment to line up with her sex, but doesn't give her an instant to brace herself, slamming forward full force, all at once.

Yang screams, her walls tightening around his cock, trying to push him out.

Mercury holds her face down onto the box as he thrusts again and again reaching around with his free hand to tear her top open to squeeze a fistful of her breast, digging his fingers into her mound.

Yang moans in pleasure, her body getting used to Mercury's rough and brutal thrusts, "fuck..." her walls clench and her hips buck back.

"That's right... take it like the _bitch_ you are..." He smirks, thrusting still harder.

Yang bites back her next moan, a growl leaving her, "I... hate... you..."

"Yeah? Then stop working your hips for more," He sneered twisting his grip on her breast...

Yang gasps, her hands clenching at the box as her back arches, " _Shit_..."

"Your body clearly loves this bitch, embrace it..." He reaches with his other hand to forcibly grope her left breast now as well, bucking all the while.

"Shut up!" She growls and her hips jerk back even harder, her arousal drips down her thighs.

"Slut..." he laughed as he thrust again, "Or do you prefer 'whore'? I bet you really get around" He cums again, very deliberately holding his cock fully sheathed in her pussy as he fills her to the brim with his seed.

Yang whimpers as the heat of his cum fills her, her head shaking, "Why... why inside...?" she ignores his comment.

"Cause I felt like it _whore_..." He pulls out, lining up with her ass now...

Yangs eyes widen "No... Please... not there..." her thighs tremble as she clenches her muscles.

He slams forward again, not able to fully penetrate her as easily, but he forces his way in anyway, slowly, with several thrusts...

Yang cries out, a very small trickle of blood drips down her thigh as her ass spreads around his cock.

"There we go..." Mercury grins as he hilts himself after several minutes of pushing, "All the way..."

"To... fucking... big..." she grits her teeth, her hair lightening in colour slightly.

"Guess so..." He chuckled, thrusting again, "Because this ass of yours _definitely_ isn't too small..."

Yang whines, "Stop..." her teeth clench and her body trembles.

"Fine..." He abruptly pulls out, kicking across her ass to knock her to the floor, smirking as he turns, "I'll just leave you here like this..."

Yang whimpers, her body limp, "I'll... kill you..." her eyes are a blood red when she glares up at him.

"Whatever... You know where to find me if you decide to beg for more..." Mercury grins as he walks away, "I'll make sure to give your _Faunus pet_ a visit"

Yang curses at him, curling into a ball in hopes her partner will find her before she passes out. "Fuck… Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!"


End file.
